


You and I

by Dr_Lecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Will, Bottom Will, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Explicit Language, Firenze | Florence, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Italiano | Italian, Language Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Hannibal, Shy Will Graham, Top Hannibal, hand holding, hannibal is not a cannibal for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Lecter/pseuds/Dr_Lecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you worried about me, Dr Lecter?” Will said, grinning cheekily; turning his hand to hold Hannibal’s palm with his own.<br/>“Always, dear Will.” The doctor replied truthfully, looking straight into Will’s cerulean eyes. Will turned on the bench, facing the doctor fully. He lifted his arm and brushed Hannibal’s surprisingly unkempt hair out of his eyes and behind his ear.</p>
<p>Starts off around the episode 'Dolce' E6 S3.<br/>Will meets Hannibal for the first time in three years, and they hit it off. Enraptured by one another once again; they go back to Hannibal's lavish apartment for dinner. Well.... dinner for now.<br/>Prepare for Hannigram trash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> (Dolce is my surname so I had to ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

“You and I,” Will mumbled, turning his head slowly; glancing towards the floor in a feeble attempt to avoid Hannibal’s scrutinizing hazel gaze. “Have… begun to blur. Who knows where I end and you begin? I’ve been thinking about the past… and the future.”

“Where does the difference between the past and the future come from?” Hannibal commented quietly, his gaze falling to William’s ruffled shirt collar.  
Will chuckled “Mine? Before you and after you. It's all starting to mix. What about you? After Mischa? Abigail..? Chiyoh…”

Hannibal’s eyes softened somewhat, in that moment he swears his heart must have grown three sizes. They sat peacefully together, side by side, in front of Botticelli’s ‘The Birth of Venus’. Hannibal closed his sketch pad gently, trapping the thin charcoal pencil inside the smooth paper. Placing the pad down on the marble bench he moved closer to Will, sliding his hand over the cool stone to rest lightly upon the other man’s slightly smaller, warmer hand. William sighed audibly, a pink blush dusted his bruised cheeks. “I missed you Hannibal. I found Chiyoh before I found you.” William paused momentarily. “I say found… she followed me then threw me off of a moving train.”

Lecter smiled, laughing softly.

“She was always quite protective of me.” Hannibal swiped his thumb back and forth over the back of Will’s warm hand. “Are you alright William, truly?”  
“Are you worried about me, Dr Lecter?” Will said, grinning cheekily; turning his hand to hold Hannibal’s palm with his own.  
“Always, dear Will.” The doctor replied truthfully, looking straight into Will’s cerulean eyes. 

Will turned on the bench, facing the doctor fully. He lifted his arm and brushed Hannibal’s surprisingly unkempt hair out of his eyes and behind his ear.  
“None of my injuries are permanent. Don’t worry, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” A large smile plastered itself on his face as he lowered his hand and moved it to his other, holding Hannibal’s hand between both of his, squeezing gently.  
“I would never want to get rid of you William.”  
“Good. Because I won’t let you, trust me on that one. We're conjoined. I'm curious whether either of us could survive separation.”  
“Undeniably. We are so incredibly intertwined, I do not think we could unravel ourselves from one another; even if we tried.”  
“I don’t ever want to be separated from you Hannibal.”  
“The same goes for me, Will.”

Both men sighed, seemingly exhausted after their first conversation in years. Relief washed over both of them, content in holding hands and admiring the masterpiece in front of them. “If I saw you every day, forever, Will, I would remember this time.”  
“It’s strange seeing you here in front of me. I’ve been staring at afterimages of you in places you haven't been in years.” Old memories of Hannibal’s office, his kitchen and other places where they spent most of their time together flashed through the empaths mind. The doctor listened carefully to Will’s hushed tone, basking in the slight rough edge it now had to it.  
"To market, to market, to buy a fat pig. Home again, home again, jiggety-jig. Humans are creatures of habit. Florence was where I became a man. We often find our ends where we found our beginnings." All was still for several moments, neither men spoke, they spent those moments soaking in all of each other. Re-united after three years of dark cruel solitude. Hand in hand, side by side, content to just be with one another once again.

Will broke the comfortable silence first. “I wanted to understand you before I laid eyes on you again. I needed it to be clear... what I was seeing. Every crime of yours... feels like one I am guilty of. Not just Abigail's murder, every murder... stretching backward and forward in time.” William’s grip became clammy at his confession, the hands that held Hannibal’s tightened even more, it was as if Will feared if he let go, Hannibal would once again leave him and disappear into that very void he left through three years previous.  
“Freeing yourself from me and... me freeing myself from you, they're the same. We are at a zero-sum game.” The doctor announced, nodding, acknowledging the fact that neither he nor Will could win this game, they would forever play and be unable to beat one another. They had both won. “Would you perhaps, like to join me in returning to my apartment?”

Will’s heart fluttered momentarily, he was being offered the opportunity to see the place where Hannibal has hid from him, from the world, for three whole years. “Yes, I would like that… I’d like that very much.” He took in a deep breath, feeling slightly giddy at the prospect of spending some private time with the doctor.  
“Brilliant. You will join me for dinner won’t you?” Will’s eyes squinted slightly, lightly glaring at the doctor.  
“William, we shall have venison for dinner, I promise, no need to worry. You can still trust me, I always keep my promises.” Lecter said lightheartedly. The empath let out a relieved breath and nodded twice. “After you.” Hannibal spoke, gesturing to Will to get up.

They didn’t stop holding hands; even as they rose. 

Will looked down to where they were joined, then back up to Hannibal. The older man continued walking and looking ahead, paying no heed to Will’s slight nervous disposition, all Hannibal did was intertwine their fingers, and squeeze William’s shaking hand softly. Will straightened his back, lengthening his stride to catch up to Hannibal so he could walk beside him. They went through the pale streets of Firenze together, blending in seamlessly.  
“Have you been to the Galleria dell'Accademia, William?” Hannibal asked his thick perfect Italian accent. Will shook his head, replaying that sentence over and over in his head. ‘How many languages does he actually speak?’ Will thought ‘German, Japanese, Lithuanian, French, Italian, English and some Russian… Jesus Christ… No wonder his ego is so large…’  
“I would love to take you one day, Michelangelo’s ‘Davide’ is there, the original. There is a copy outside of the galleria, but I believe it much more beneficial to see the true statue. It is quite enormous.” William just hummed, seemingly enraptured by Hannibal.  
“How much Italian do you speak?” He asked wistfully.  
“Parlo correntemente italiano, tesoro. Ho passato molti anni a Firenze, crescendo. Nutro ogni momento qui, e ora con te al mio fianco, ho a cuore è ancora di più.” The empaths eyes widened as he chuckled, slightly embarrassed at the display Hannibal was putting on.

“Well what on God’s good Earth did all that mean?” They turned onto a smaller cobbled street, the path way becoming increasingly narrower the further the pair walked. Hannibal turned his head to look at Will as Will turned his head to look at Hannibal.  
“I speak fluent Italian, honey. I spent many years in Florence, growing. I cherish every moment here, and now with you by my side, I cherish it even more." The doctor smirked as William blushed hard, quickly averting his gaze and bringing a hand to his mouth to hide the Cheshire grin that had crept onto his features. “We are almost there, dear Will.” 

William looked up at the extravagant building in front of them. Of course Hannibal couldn’t hide away for three years in a normal, generic apartment… ‘He had to live in the fucking Ritz didn’t he?’ Will thought; the building looked akin to The Ritz, it was extremely large and screamed high class and good taste. “I thought you were trying to hide Hannibal, why hide in such an extraordinary building?”  
They walked up to the large double doors and William watched Hannibal retrieve a set of keys from his trouser pocket and slot one into the door. The older man twisted it right and pushed the thick mahogany doors open to reveal the grand foyer. It was tastefully decorated with expensive exotic looking potted plants and pale blue oriental porcelain vases. Old oil paintings littered the magnolia walls, giving a touch of life to the somewhat boring colour. 

“You, nor Uncle Jack, nor any of his merry men found me William. I think I did quite a god job of hiding, if I do say so myself.” Hannibal said as a matter of faculty. He was right after all. After three long years of searching the bureau were no closer to finding Doctor Lecter. Mason Verger couldn’t find him, Rinaldo Pazzi failed to bring him to light, and Alana didn’t have a clue where he had fled. He had hidden in plain sight, yet it had worked. ‘Typical of Hannibal to do something like that.’ Will mused to himself. ‘Hide in plain sight then gloat later on about how no one was smart enough to spot him.’  
Because of course to Hannibal it was painfully obvious. Will only got his intuition to where Hannibal could be because the doctor had indirectly slipped it into one of their conversations, deliberately. He had wanted the empath to know where he was hiding; where he could find him if he ever needed him.  
And he did come. William always came back. Like the lost little lamb. His lamb.

Hannibal hummed, “Little Bo peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them. Leave them alone and they'll come home, bringing their tails behind them.” As he guided Will up the golden spiral staircase. Now, Hannibal didn’t see himself as much of a ‘Little Bo Peep’ but the essence of the rhyme rang true. He had left Will, alone in Baltimore; beaten, bruised and bloody. Yet still, he came running back. Granted it took him some time, but he returned, tail between his legs, seeking affection from him. They neared the top of the staircase and Hannibal lead Will down one of the hallways. The empath noted that the walls in this corridor were of a deep crimson colour, almost burgundy; like dark rich merlot wine. Gold frames were tastefully placed along the halls slightly brightening the otherwise dark walkway.  
William coughed awkwardly, “I’ve decided that… I like holding your hand.” He announced, lifting his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. Hannibal stopped them at the end of the long corridor, in front of a door made of the same wood the last door they had entered through was fashioned with. The name “Dr Fell” Was embossed into the dark chocolate mahogany wood in large golden letters. Hannibal opened the door smoothly. Letting Will enter first before entering himself, closing the door and locking it behind them. He carefully placed the set of keys in a small bowl, which resided on a nest of tables by the door.  
“That is kind of you to say, dear Will. And I feel quite the same way. But it is almost four o’clock and I have yet to start dinner. So I deeply regret that I shall have to let go of your hand now, in order to make the necessary preparations for our meal.” Hannibal once again ran his thumb over William’s slender digits before finally letting go and walking to where Will presumed was the kitchen. His hand felt cold now; empty. He didn’t like that feeling. He wished the doctor was holding his hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! 
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I have ever published, constructive crisis is welcome! (But flaming will not help...) If any of my Italian is off, please feel free to tell me! I am currently studying Italian, and would love to know how to improve of if my grammar is incorrect or i'm not using the right tense or something :) I quote some text from the episodes in my writing, let me know if you spot it!
> 
> Buona lettura Fannibal's.  
> Amore, Sebastiano


End file.
